


Perdona que no te despida

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Friendship/Love, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sad, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Inesperado hasta luego





	Perdona que no te despida

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Hawaii 5.0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Escribo esto porque se me ocurrió pensar cómo afrontaría nuestro Danno decirla adiós.

**PERDONA QUE NO TE DESPIDA**

 

La observaba aún incrédulo. Aquello no podía ser real. Se acercó a la mesa donde los médicos habían estado casi una hora intentando salvarla. Posó una mano sobre su rostro inerte para acariciarlo. Aún se sentía caliente.

 

Se tuvo que morder fuerte los labios para reprimir el gemido que a punto estuvo de escapársele. Ahora no podía derrumbarse. Aunque realmente sentía como se le iban las fuerzas a cada segundo.

 

Notó una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de su compañero. Tragó saliva al ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro. Y, entonces, se desmoronó. Envuelto en los fuertes brazos del marine se permitió sentir.

 

Un llanto incontrolable se dejó oír en aquella fría sala de urgencias.

 

Ella se había ido.

 

* * *

 

 

Fue un accidente terrible en el que su coche dio varias vueltas de campana para acabar atrapada entre los hierros del vehículo. Rachel Hollander, lo supo desde que sintió aquel dolor atroz en su columna. Cuando cada intento de respirar se convertía en un infierno.

 

Oía las sirenas aproximarse, sabiendo que era en vano. Que no llegarían a tiempo.

 

Cuando el sanitario consiguió acceder a su cuerpo solo tuvo fuerzas para pronunciar una frase.

 

  * Dígale que sea feliz…
  * No hable, señora…
  * Dígaselo, por favor…
  * ¿A quién? - notó por su voz que el hombro había entendido que no había vuelta atrás.
  * A Danny… que sea feliz, por favor. - un último aliento antes de perder la consciencia. - qué les cuide.



 

* * *

 

 

Steve sentía el cuerpo de su compañero presa de fuertes sollozos. No podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la mujer.

 

  * ¿Cómo le has hecho esto, Rachel? - pensó para sí. - ¿Cómo has podido abandonarlo de nuevo?



 

Era injusto con ella. Sin duda. Pero hacia tiempo que cualquier cosa que dañase al rubio le hería a él profundamente. Y notarle roto en corazón y alma, como ahora, le destrozaba.

 

Ya habría tiempo de descifrar todo lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por su mejor amigo. Ahora tan sólo podía ocupar su lugar.

 

Sostenerle, permitirle derrumbarse para luego prestarle su fuerza para que resurgiera.

 

Porque su Danno lo haría. Sin lugar a dudas. Tenía dos poderosas razones esperando en casa de Lou.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel Williams se limpió las lágrimas y respiró hondo antes de separarse del abrazo de Steve para volver a mirar el cuerpo sin vida que tenían delante de ellos.

 

Se inclinó sobre la mujer. Le limpió una leve mancha de sangre de la comisura de los labios. Le besó la frente. Y desde esa posición le habló con un susurro.

 

  * Gracias por los momentos felices que tuvimos. Gracias por regalarme los mejores hijos que nadie puede soñar.  Jamás te irás de mi corazón, Rachel. Ni del de nuestros pequeños. - volvió a besarla. - Así que perdona que no te despida. Permíteme que tan sólo te diga, hasta luego. - guardó un minuto de silencio. - Buen viaje, corazón. Espéranos.



 

Se incorporó y se volvió a mirar al ex SEAL.

 

* * *

 

 

  * No estarás sólo, Danny. - le sonrió. - Si me dejas caminaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites.
  * ¿Y si lo necesitase para siempre?
  * Pues estaré junto a ti lo que me reste de vida.



 

El policía le cogió la mano para apretársela. Steve le atrajo hacia sí de nuevo cogiéndole por el cuello. El otro apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de su jefe, mejor amigo y, quizá, algo más.

 

  * Estaré para siempre contigo. - Y le besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Murmurando un casi inaudible _“cuidaré de vosotros, cuidaré de ti”._




End file.
